leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.23
Ultimate skin |Release = November 22nd |Related = 6.23 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.22 |Next = V6.24 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ** Spawn into the rift as the regal . ** Earn Elemental Power by landing abilities on champions and scoring takedowns on champions and epic monsters. Upon earning enough, you may select between the four basic elements to transform Lux into , , or . This is done using an interface that appears above Lux's portrait. ** A second transformation is unlocked by reaching a second threshold, allowing you to add a second basic element to the mix (not including the previously select element), transforming you into either , , , or (based on the elemental combination). *** Transformations are entirely optional. ** Each form has unique spell effects and some unique quotes/interactions. ** This skin also interacts with the new Elementalist Ward skin (purchased separately), changing the default Light particle to match her current form. Other champions/skins will only produce the Light particle effect. **Purchasing this skin comes with 10 Summoner Icons, only 5 of which are available immediately. The process for unlocking the other 5 is currently unknown. The following Summoner Icons have been added but are not available separately: ProfileIcon1425 Light.png|Light ProfileIcon1426 Fire.png|Fire ProfileIcon1427 Water.png|Water ProfileIcon1428 Air.png|Air ProfileIcon1429 Nature.png|Nature ProfileIcon1430 Magma.png|Magma ProfileIcon1431 Storm.png|Storm ProfileIcon1432 Mystic.png|Mystic ProfileIcon1433 Ice.png|Ice ProfileIcon1434 Dark.png|Dark The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1435 Elementalist.png|Elementalist ProfileIcon1423.png|2016 All-Star Team Fire ProfileIcon1424.png|2016 All-Star Team Ice The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Elementalist Ward.png|Elementalist Ward League of Legends V6.23 General ;Jungle Experience * Fixed a bug where you wouldn't get bonus experience from your jungle item when killing a monster that was a higher level than you while leveling up. ;League Client Update * Replays are now enabled in all servers. * Players can now see the list of public custom games that are available. * Players can now sort and filter their Hextech Crafting inventories. ;Living Jungle * Plants are now immune to and lifesteal. * ** Fixed a bug where caused Blast Cones to launch him forward instead of backward. ** Fixed a bug where enemies sometimes flickered out of vision when jumping with a Blast Cone. * ** Fixed a bug where consuming Honeyfruit flagged you as "in combat" for the purpose of various out of combat passives. ** Fixed a bug where dashing or moving very quickly over Honeyfruit would sometimes fail to pick them up. * ** Updated the indicator textures to be less noisy and misleading. ;Position Preference * Queue times are considerably reduced with Autofill. * Autofill has been enabled in all draft queues at all times. ;Teleport & Recall Camera * If or channel is interrupted by someone other than yourself, the camera will now snap to your location. Monsters * ** Experience reduced to 15 from 65. * ** Experience increased to 15 from 5. Champions ; * ** Healing AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where damage from Twin Disciplines and would not count towards . * ** Energy cost reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Removed all references to . * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds at all ranks from 25. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from 5. ** Double damage versus targets. ** Double damage to targets recently damaged by or by a fully formed . * ** Time to fully expand reduced to seconds from 3. ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** AP ratio damage per second reduced to % AP}} from . ** Fully formed damage modifier increased to 300% from 150%. *** Maximum damage unchanged. ; * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Crippling Strike backboard flames are no longer offset from the backboard. * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Noxian Guillotine no longer makes an orange blob on the ground when cast on a target with five stacks of . ; * ** Displaying a grey tint on Evelynn's screen while . ; * ** Dark Candy Fiddlesticks's Crowstorm particles no longer show up as Surprise Party Fiddlesticks's for enemies or spectators. ; * ** Damage no longer fires if Fizz dies while on top of his pole. ; * General ** Forecast Janna no longer sometimes plays her joke VO and base Janna's joke VO on top of each other. ; * General ** Warring Kingdom Katarina's visual effects have been adjusted to re-add some of the flair lost in her pre-season update. * ** Movement commands are canceled if Shunpo targets a plant or enemy champion. ; * General ** Corrected some scaling information in Kha'Zix's tooltips. ; * ** Fixed a few bugs where the clone wasn't properly transferring kill credit to LeBlanc herself (ex. ). ; * General ** Bloodstone Lissandra's sound effects now cut off if is interrupted. ; * ** Cast indicator line has been widened to be easier to read. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 80. ** Now utilizes a stock system and holds up to two charges. Current cooldown is now the recharge time. ** Voidling health changed to 3 from their current value. ** Physical damage changed to from % AD}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Voidlings having the ability to spawn other Voidlings after W cast reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ** Spawn an additional Voidling if a Voidling assists in killing a unit. ** 200% bonus damage to minions affected by . ** 200% bonus damage to minions . ** when the swarm has at least 3 Voidlings. ** Voidlings now only gain bonus movement speed toward priority targets if they're within 600 units of Malzahar. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing the cooldown to sometimes not display properly. ; * ** When cast during the travel time of , Command Dissonance now waits to fire until the ball reaches its destination. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing Bonetooth Necklace to stop working if Rengar was revived through or . ; * ** Fixed a few bugs where the clone wasn't properly transferring kill credit to Shaco himself (ex. ). ; * Stats ** Armor growth increased to 3 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 73. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 595 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Renamed to Fury of the Dragonborn from Dragonborn. ** Shyvana deals 10% bonus damage to (magic and physical damage only). Shyvana also gains 5 bonus and , and each elemental her team slays permanent grants her an additional 5 bonus and . ** Shyvana gains bonus and , doubled to during the effects of . * ** Leaving a flame trail behind Shyvana while in Dragon Form. ** Burnout size while in Dragon Form now increases to (scales with ) from a static 325. * ** Missile now stops upon hitting the first champion hit. ** Missile AP ratio reduced to from . ** Missile speed reduced to 1575 from 1700. ** Shyvana can now input a target location/maximum range. Flame Breath now explodes upon hitting a champion or reaching the target location, dealing bonus magic damage to them and surrounding enemies within a -range (scales with ) and scorching the earth for 4 seconds. Enemies on scorched earth take magic damage per second, and are persistently marked for Flame Breath's bonus on-hit damage. ** Flame Breath engulfs and marks all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. * ** Unstoppable during the dash. ** Maximum range reduced to 850 from 950. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Grants bonus health}} on activation. ** Dragon form attack range increased to from 175. ** Dragon form size model is now % bigger. ; * ** Tyrant Swain's Nevermove claws no longer wiggle when enemies try to move while rooted. ; * General ** Atlantean Syndra's watery sound effects no longer cut off before the channel completes. ; * General ** Fixed the voiceover effects on Pickpocket, Vandal, and Gangster Twitch's . ; * ** Yorick once again walks into range to cast Dark Procession, rather than casting it at max range in the target direction. Items ; * Bonus damage increased to from . ; * No longer put the "Disabled" indicator above (since they don’t actually disable the portals). ; * Grants . ; * Active can now be properly used during , cancelling the channel. ; * Base mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . Summoner spells ; * If Teleport's channel is interrupted by someone other than yourself, the camera will now snap to your location. pl:V6.23 Category:Preseason 2017 patch Category:Patch notes